When we're alone
by Raeinspace
Summary: To be re-titled at some point. Set in Storybrooke, before the curse is broken. WolfQueen pairing (or is it RedQueen?), two-chapter piece. M rated for a reason. Alternative suggestions for this summary welcome :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Another new story...but I needed something to get back on the writing track now the family invasion is over. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT, etc.**

* * *

Ruby listened to another of her grandmother's lectures as she waited for her to open the diner. She glared at the ground, hunching her shoulders and scuffing her shoes against the pavement as Granny turned the key in the lock. It wasn't fair that she always had to work the early shift. She felt exhausted. All she wanted was to crawl back into her bed and sleep for at least another twelve hours.

Her head snapped up as she caught the scent of apples in the wind. Regina was walking towards the diner, high heels clicking on the path and a red scarf wrapped around her throat. Realising that she had caught the girls attention, Regina smiled and Ruby felt an instant rush of adrenaline surge through her body.

"You're up early this morning." Granny greeted her. "First customers don't usually come in for another twenty minutes."

Regina's gaze left Ruby and she wished she had been the first to speak.

"I have a busy day at work. I thought I'd get an early start and enjoy the peace and quiet."

Granny gave a non-committal humph, trying to sound like she cared when she was just worried about getting into the kitchen to start cooking for the day. Regina watched as she ducked through the back doors, then turned her attention to the waitress. Did Ruby realise how that outfit made her look? How it made other people react?

"I'll put the water on for your coffee. It shouldn't take more than a minute to heat up." Ruby explained, busying herself behind the counter and taking out a cloth to clean the tables.

Regina swivelled the stool around to watch Ruby as she walked into the main part of the diner to start wiping the tables down. As she bent over each table, her tiny red shorts dropped a little lower, giving Regina a glimpse of the red thong underneath. She walked over to the restroom, pushed open the door and paused for a moment once inside. Then she opened the door and looked directly at Ruby.

"Miss Lucas, do you think you could come here for a moment? There's something I want you to look at."

Ruby turned her head and smiled. "Sure thing madame mayor."

She assumed it would be about the graffiti. Granny had already asked her to do something to remove it, but there was never enough time. Leaving the cleaning products out on the table, she walked over to Regina, following her inside the restroom.

Hands grabbed at her, pushing her roughly against the wall by the sinks.

"What?"

Regina shushed Ruby and pressed her mouth firmly against hers. Ruby's eyes were wide in surprise, but she didn't try to push her away. When Regina's lips moved close to her ear to whisper she held her breath, waiting to hear what she was going to say. She could feel Regina's hot breath on her skin and it sent a tiny shiver down her neck.

"Regina…"

"Do you remember this?" Regina whispered, taking her earlobe into her mouth and tickling it with her tongue.

Ruby felt her body react out of her control and she pressed herself towards Regina. "I don't…"

"Or this…" Regina's fingers reached out and stroked the back of her neck, before moving over her shoulders and back towards her.

As they began to move down Ruby's body, the waitress found her hands moving to Regina's body. She sighed as Regina slid her hands inside the bottom of her top, moving up under her bra and cupped her breasts. She didn't know why it felt so familiar, so right. They had never done this before yet Regina seemed to make her feel like this wasn't the first time it had happened.

"Oh, Regina…"

Regina laughed. "Tell me what you want."

"Kiss me again."

Regina complied. "Is that all?"

"No."

"Then beg me."

"What?"

Regina moved her hands down to Ruby's shorts and tugged at the tight material. "We don't have long."

She slipped one hand inside Ruby's shorts.

"Take them off." Ruby asked, bringing her hands down to touch Regina's.

Regina stroked Ruby through the thin material covering her skin. "That's not how you ask. You know what you have to say."

"Regina, please…"

"Come on, you remember…" Regina began to remove her hand, but Ruby stopped her, unbuttoning her shorts one handed and pushing them down.

Her eyes shone as the memory hit her. She didn't pause or allow herself to question it.

"Your majesty." The words tumbled from her lips and Regina was there, pulling her thong aside.

Regina kissed Ruby, pushing her back against the wall and sliding a finger inside her. As the memories came back, Ruby tried to remember where they were. As Regina bit down on her collarbone she arched her back and felt her body tighten. Regina inserted a second finger, then a third as she picked up her eager thrusts.

Ruby felt as though the room was beginning to spin as she finally approached her orgasm. She remembered Regina, remembered the Enchanted Forest and how they had done this so many times before… but this room was unfamiliar.

Her memories washed away as her body shook and she closed her eyes. When she opened them again she was just Ruby Lucas, resident of Storybrooke and Regina was stepping away from her.

"I'm going to need lunch delivered to my office this afternoon." Regina's voice was calm, as though they were standing in the main part of the diner.

Ruby bent and began to pull up her shorts, struggling to concentrate on the button as she replied. "We do deliveries."

"I want you to deliver it personally. At exactly 1pm."

Ruby felt a jolt in her stomach. "I'm usually covering the tills…"

Regina reached forward and grabbed her chin, her eyes watching Ruby's. "Make an excuse, find someone to cover you, I don't care. 1pm. Don't be late."

Ruby nodded, unable to move. She watched Regina leave, then counted to five before following her.

* * *

**AN: This will probably be a two-chapter fic, my first Regina/Ruby story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby pushed open the doors to the town hall and wondered why it was so quiet. She had a sense of déjà vu as she headed towards Regina's office. She wasn't even sure how she knew where it was, but the paper bag containing the mayor's lunch was in her hand and she kept walking.

The gold lettering on the door let her know that she was in the right place so she knocked. Regina smiled at her when she entered. Ruby held out the paper bag and deposited it on the cluttered desk.

"You didn't tell me what you wanted." Ruby explained, waiting for Regina to examine the contents and tell her she had made a mistake.

"Yes I did." Regina stood up from behind her desk and began to walk around it.

"No…"

"I told you not to be late. I told you to be here at 1pm."

"I…"

Regina grabbed her arm. "It's 1.15."

"Granny…"

"No excuses." She pressed her lips fiercely against Ruby's. "I don't like to be kept waiting."

Ruby closed her eyes and waited for Regina to kiss her again. She was disappointed when Regina released her arm.

"I'm sorry."

Regina backed away from her, going to sit down at her desk again. Ruby moved forward, not wanting to believe Regina would let her leave with just a kiss.

"What is it you want Miss Lucas?" Regina asked, crossing her legs.

Ruby followed the way the skirt slid away from her knees, baring more of her skin. She bit her bottom lip and walked towards Regina until she was looking down at her.

"We don't have all day." Regina reminded her. "I specifically asked you to be here at 1pm because that is when my lunch break starts. The rest of my staff have all chosen to go out for lunch, which means we are alone for a very short period of time."

"I… see." Ruby rocked back on her heels and flicked a glance towards the door, checking that it was closed.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Very well, you may return to the diner."

"No. Wait." Ruby put her hands out, touching one of Regina's, feeling the smooth skin.

She recalled the diner, and the way Regina had held her against the wall. Her fingers traced along Regina's arm, up towards her neck. The mayor looked at her as if waiting to see what she would do next. Ruby reached down and grabbed the arms of Regina's chair, pulling it closer to her and kneeling over Regina's lap. She leant forward and kissed her, pushing her back into the chair. Ruby closed her eyes as she felt Regina fumble with the buttons on her shirt.

When Regina unhooked her bra and took a breast into her mouth, Ruby moaned. She felt a heat gathering between her legs and reached down for her shorts. By the time Regina had moved on to her other breast, sucking and licking at her nipple, Ruby's shorts and thong were around her knees.

"Regina…" She whispered the mayors name, pulling her hands down from her waist and towards the ache between her legs.

"On the desk." Regina told her, looking up.

"What?"

Regina returned her hands to Ruby's waist and ran her feet across the carpet to put the chair closer to her desk. "Lie down on the desk."

Ruby hoisted herself up, sitting on the edge of the desk and Regina pulled her shorts and thong over her legs, tossing them on the floor. She rolled herself closer to the desk and spread Ruby's legs, her face at the perfect height to fit between them.

"I thought I told you to lie down." Regina reminded her, tightening her grip on the younger woman's thighs.

"Sorry." Ruby checked behind her, but the desk was empty so she complied.

"Good girl." Regina muttered before running a tongue along her folds. "I can see you're wet already."

"Mmmm."

Regina dipped her tongue in again, this time moving her lips and sucking gently when she reached Ruby's clit. The sensation made Ruby's body jump slightly on the table, but Regina ignored it. She repeated her actions, licking and sucking until Ruby had begun moving to grind her body to the rhythm.

"Don't stop." Ruby begged her as she pulled away.

"But I've just realised…" Regina let her words hang in the air.

"What?"

"I've already let you come once today. It's my turn next."

"Please…"

Regina dragged her nails down in the inside of Ruby's thighs. "But it wouldn't be fair…"

"I'll do anything you want after, just keep going."

"Anything?"

"God, yes. I promise."

"Very well then." Regina smiled and resumed her ministrations.

* * *

**AN: I think the story will have to end here. I'm not sure where to go from this point...**


End file.
